


[Cover] Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: this is for thatawkwardfriend—my new favourite author and a HEARTBREAKER. T_T





	[Cover] Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts Don't Break Around Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661196) by [thatawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/pseuds/thatawkwardfriend). 



[](https://imgur.com/HdBVKhi)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sarah Jarosz' song 'Back Of My Mind', and it reminded me of this fic. Although the song was also used from another WIP I am following. 
> 
> I might regret doing this early when the fic is still a WIP— but I know I'll just end up doing it again when the novel concludes.


End file.
